Weekend
by LostInBoys
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan di akhir pekan? / JeongCheol / Seventeen / Yaoi


**Weekend**

 **Cast : SVT as Choi Seungcheol**

 **Jeonghan SVT as Yoon Jeonghan**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi. Suara tetesan hujan menyapa telinga saat tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Tak lama, dia membuka mata dan melihat keluar, hujan. Udara dingin mulai menyapa kulitnya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Ditariknya selimut yang tertumpuk di pinggangnya karena pergerakannya disaat tidak sadar.

Selimut mungkin belum cukup baginya untuk menghangatkan, dia lalu memeluk seseorang yang masih tertidur meringkuk di sampingnya. Udara dingin dan tanpa busana membuat seseorang itu semakin meringkuk di pelukan hangat prianya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang meringkuk itu.

Mata pria yang sedang memeluk melirik jam dinding, "jam delapan, babe".

Sambil me _ndusel-dusel_ kepalanya ke dada sang pria, dia menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang memabukkan.

"Bangunin aku setengah jam lagi".

"Kamu mau kemana? Lagi hujan diluar. Di rumah aja" protes sang pria. Tangannya memainkan rambut panjang kekasih hatinya yang masih mendusel-dusel. Hujan-hujan begini emang enaknya _ndusel-ndusel_. Mau itu sama pacar atau sama guling selimut juga sama aja.

"Buat sarapan, ayang. Aku gak kemana-mana hari ini. Tenang aja kenapa sih".

Sang pria, yang bernama Choi Seungcheol atau sering dipanggil sayang, ayang, Cheol-a, atau bodoh oleh kekasihnya itu hanya terkekeh, "kan biasanya kamu _hangout_ dengan teman-temanmu".

"Males. Lagian Jihoon lagi di Busan, Seungkwan udah jadi tawanan Hansol dari kemarin".

"Loh? Hansol sudah kembali?"

Jeonghan, lelaki lainnya yang berambut panjang menelungkupkan dirinya, menghadap Seungcheol. Menopang dagunya di dada telanjang Seungcheol sambil mengangguk-angguk, yang membuat Seungcheol tertawa kegelian.

"Geli, yang".

"Cheol-a" panggil Jeonghan tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Seungcheol tahu apa arti senyum itu, hanya saja sedikit menggoda kekasihnya tak apa kan? Lagian jarang-jarang Jeonghan begini.

"Apa, yang?" tanyanya sambil mengulum senyum.

Jeonghan mencebikkan bibirnya, kesal kekasihnya berpura-pura tidak tahu kode yang diberikannya, "ish, kamu nyebelin".

Seungcheol tertawa. Dia lalu menarik dirinya ke atas Jeonghan dan menarik selimutnya.

 _Mungkin kita harus kembali satu-dua jam lagi._

…

Jeonghan membawa mangkuk berisi sup krim ayam panas untuk sarapan mereka ke meja makan. Seungcheol sudah duduk manis sambil mengunyah kukis dalam toples. Rambutnya masih basah, belum tersentuh handuk maupun _dryer_. Jeonghan secara otomatis mengambil handuk di leher Seungcheol lalu menggusak-gusak kepala Seungcheol dengan handuk.

"Kebiasaan sekali sih. Nanti bisa masuk angin, tau" omel Jeonghan.

"Kan ada kamu kalo aku sakit, hehe" jawab Seungcheol yang membuatnya dijitak Jeonghan.

"Bukannya aku gamau ngurus kamu kalo lagi sakit, tapi kalo kamu sakit yang rugi kan kamu juga" omel Jeonghan (lagi).

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk, Jeonghan kalau lagi sesi ceramah lebih baik didengar. Kalau didebat, yang ada dia ngambek. Susah-susah gampang membujuk Jeonghan yang lagi ngambek, walaupun lebih sering susahnya.

Padahal kan tadi dia cuman bercanda pengen godain Jeonghan, malah dapet ceramah semenit -3-

" _Aye aye captain!_ "

Jeonghan tersenyum puas lalu mengecup bibir Seungcheol, "pinter. Yuk makan, aku udah laper."

"Kan tadi kamu yang minta bangunin setengah jam lagi, eh malah nahan aku sejam-an lebih" ujar Seungcheol sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup krimnya. Tangannya yang lain mengambil _baguette_ (roti prancis) yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil oleh Jeonghan.

"Udah sih. Kan kamu juga mau aja. Gak usah sok protes gitu deh" kata Jeonghan yang wajahnya mulai merah malu.

"Aigu aigu, coba liat siapa yang lagi malu" Seungcheol terkikik melihat Jeonghan yang lagi malu-malu.

"Seungcheoooool~ Udah iiih~ Aku ngambek nih" ancam Jeonghan. Seungcheol hanya tertawa. Lagian Jeonghan lucu, ngambek kok bilang-bilang.

Sesaat setelah makan dan membereskan peralatan makan, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bersdiap untuk ke supermarket. Jeonghan ingin membuat kue katanya. Dia baru saja diajarkan resep baru oleh _noona_ nya Seungkwan.

Seungcheol biasanya malas ikut Jeonghan berbelanja. Entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin menemani. Sekali-kali lah, pikirnya. Lagian dia tidak tega memikirkan Jeonghan yang repot membawa kantung belanjaan dan harus memegangi payung.

Jeonghan sebenarnya bisa membawa mobil, hanya saja dia agak ngeri kalau mengendarai saat hujan begini. Sekarang mumpung ada Seungcheol yang bisa mengantarnya, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan saja, heheh.

…

Diluar masih hujan saat kedua sejoli itu kembali dari supermarket. Tidak ada yang kebasahan, hanya saja barang belanjaan mereka cukup banyak. Ternyata Jeonghan sekalian belanja bulanan.

Seungcheol menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang televisi yang juga mencakup ruang tamu. Rasanya begitu lelah, padahal dia hanya mendorong troli belanjaan, mengekor kemanapun Jeonghan melangkah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Jeonghan yang tiap bulan belanja bulanan sendirian. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau akan menemani Jeonghan belanja bulanan ke depannya.

"Cheol-a, ganti baju dulu. Aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu" teriak Jeonghan dari dapur. Jeonghan sendiri sudah sibuk membereskan belanjaannya. Beberapa kali menyisihkan bahan yang akan dipakainya untuk membuat kue nanti.

Seungcheol mendengar teriakan Jeonghan, dia begitu malas beranjak dari sofa yang nyaman ini. Tapi dia masih sayang Jeonghan, dia tidak mau merepotkan Jeonghan yang sudah cukup ribet dengan tiba-tiba dia sakit.

.

Tadi seungcheol sempat bertanya pada Jeonghan apa yang bisa dia bantu untuk membuat kue. Ternyata dia hanya diminta untuk mengolesi loyang dengan mentega dan menaburinya dengan sedikit tepung terigu. Jeonghan katanya tiba-tiba malas, jadi dia hanya membuat kue dari tepung kue instan yang tidak terlalu repot pembuatannya. Seungcheol tidak terlalu paham, jadi dia hanya mengerjakan apa yang diminta saja.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Seungcheol duduk di kursi _pantry_ , memperhatikan Jeonghan yang sibuk kesana kemari. Entahlah, rasanya tidak bosan melihat Jeonghan. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak mereka bertemu, berteman, lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Jeonghan menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang televisi. Dilihatnya Seungcheol agak mengantuk menungguinya walaupun mereka sambil mengobrol ringan dan Seungcheol yang terkadang mengusilinya.

Sambil menunggu Jeonghan yang masih membereskan peralatan kuenya dan menunggu kue yang sedang dibakar, Seungcheol menyalakan televisi, memilih satu _channel_ lalu dibiarkannya menyala begitu saja.

Seungcheol sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai terkantuk-kantuk karena udara yang semakin dingin seiring dengan hujan yang makin deras. Seungcheol beranjak mengambil selimut di lemari dekat telepon. Jeonghan selalu menaruh satu selimut untuk berjaga-jaga apabila cuaca seperti sekarang datang.

"Geser sedikit, yang" Jeonghan datang membawa sepiring kue _brownies_ yang masih hangat. Namun dia tiba-tiba beranjak kembali ke dapur, sepertinya melupakan sesuatu.

Aroma kue _brownies_ menggoda Seungcheol untuk bangun dari kantuknya dan melahapnya dengan segera.

Jeonghan kembali dengan nampan yang berisi dua buah cangkir dan seteko teh mint panas. Ponselnya dijepit di bibirnya. Menyodorkan wajahnya kearah Seungcheol agar ponselnya diambil begitu sampai di ruang televisi.

"Kamu laper apa doyan sih? Udah abis aja _brownies_ nya" kata Jeonghan begitu melihat piring _brownies_ yang sudah separuh kosong. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Seungcheol?

"Enak, yang. Agak beda sih sama yang biasanya tapi enak kok. Tadi dicampur cinta ya, yang?" goda Seungcheol sambil memasukkan sepotong _brownies_ lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gombal ih, ga mempan. Ya beda, yang, kan ini pake tepung instan. Biasanya aku ngolah sendiri".

Kantuk kembali menyerang Seungcheol yang sudah kenyang. Kali ini dia menggunakan paha Jeonghan sebagai bantalnya. Sebentar lagi pasti tidur nih, batin Jeonghan.

"Yang, jangan bobo ih" Jeonghan berkata begitu tetapi tangannya memainkan rambut Seungcheol, membuat Seungcheol semakin mengantuk.

"Bentar aja, yang".

Jeonghan membiarkan Seungchol tertidur. Tak lama diapun ikut tertidur.

…

Pukul empat sore. Seungcheol duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu nyaman, bersender di sofa yang sedang ditiduri kekasihnya.

Seungcheol terbangun lebih dulu dari Jeonghan. Melihat Jeonghan tertidur duduk, dibaringkannya lalu diselimuti tubuh kekasihnya itu setelah dipakaikannya kaus kaki.

Ping!

Bunyi notifikasi pesan baru dari ponsel Jeonghan terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Dari grup teman-teman _hangout_ Jeonghan, tadi Seungcheol sempat melihatnya sebentar, namun tidak dibukanya. Privasi Jeonghan, batinnya. Dibiarkannya ponsel itu terus berbunyi.

"Cheol-a" suara lirih kekasihnya memecah fokusnya yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Oh, sudah bangun, _babe_?" Seungcheol kembali pada televisinya begitu tahu Jeonghan hanya memanggilnya.

Jeonghan terduduk. Tubuhnya tersandar di sofa. Mengangguk-angguk walaupun tidak dilihat Seungcheol. Matanya masih tertutup, kantuk masih menguasai dirinya.

"Cheol-a, sini duduk di atas".

Seungcheol sudah terbiasa dengan Jeonghan yang suka bermanja-manja setelah bangun tidur. Ditepuknya pipi Jeonghan begitu dia duduk, agar pindah ke pangkuannya. Jeonghan langsung saja pindah dan memeluk leher Seungcheol. Posisinya seperti anak koala yang memeluk induknya.

Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeonghan dan mengelus rambut sebahunya yang terurai lembut. Meninabobokan Jeonghan seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat waktu senggang seperti ini. Jeonghan adalah tipe orang yang _clingy_ , dia akan bergelayut sepanjang hari pada Seungcheol jika dia ingin. Seungcheol iya-iya saja jika itu tidak mengganggu. Untungnya Jeonghan bukan orang yang sulit diberitahu atau diajak mengerti.

"Seungcheoool~" gumam Jeonghan lirih. Seungcheol terkekeh pelan.

"Cheol-aaaaa~" kali ini suara protes yang terdengar. Seungcheol mencoba lagi sekali.

Sret. Jeonghan terduduk tegak dengan mata sayunya.

"Seungcheol nakal. Aku masih ngantuk. Jangan ganggu akuu~"

Jeonghan kembali ke posisi semulanya setelah mengomeli imut kelakuan Seungcheol yang meremas bokongnya.

Ping!

Bunyi pesan yang sempat terhenti kembali berisik.

"Yang, itu temen-temen kamu ribut banget dari tadi. Disautin dulu gih".

Jeonghan mengangguk, "ambilin".

Seungcheol bersusah payah mengambil ponsel Jeonghan diatas meja. Jeonghan sama sekali tidak mau pindah dari gendongan Seungcheol.

Ping!

Ping!

Sret. Jeonghan berganti posisi menjadi meringkuk di pangkuan Seungcheol setelah dirasanya tidak nyaman untuk bertukar pesan dengan posisi koalanya.

"Yang, ambilin _brownies_ dong. Laper" kata Jeonghan. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik. Kepalanya bahkan tidak diangkat dari ponselnya.

Duh, Yoon Jeonghan. Untung saja cinta, batin Seungcheol sengsara. _His prince(ss) complex_ nya suka kambuh tiba-tiba.

"Bangun dulu, yang" kata Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengambil duduknya sendiri di ujung sofa. Kakinya diselonjorkan di sepanjang sofa.

Seungcheol kembali dengan sepiring _brownies_ dan air putih di dalam botol. Melihat sofanya penuh dengan kaki Jeonghan, Seungcheol mengangkat kaki Jeonghan dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jeonghan saja yang suka bermanja, tapi Seungcheol sendiri juga suka memanjakan Jeonghan. Makanya Jeonghan kadang agak menjadi -_-

"Aaaa~"

Setelah beberapa suapan, sudut iseng Seungcheol mulai menyalakan lampunya.

Didekatkannya potongan _brownies_ ke bibir Jeonghan. Namun _brownies_ itu tidak langsung disuapkannya, melainkan ditariknya kembali ke arahnya.

Jeonghan yang masih juga sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengikuti arah _brownies_ dengan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Cup!

Kecupan kecil di kening Jeonghan agak mengejutkan Jeonghan. Namun pipinya mulai terasa panas. Jeonghan tersenyum malu saat melihat Seungcheol menatapnya penuh cinta. Dan senyuman jahil?

Cup!

Dibalasnya lagi kecupan Seungcheol pada bibir tebal kekasihnya.

Cup!

Jeonghan menaruh ponselnya dan mulai naik ke pangkuan Seungcheol.

Cup!

Kali ini Seungcheol yang memberikan kecupan.

Cup!

Cup!

 _Baiklah kita harus pergi sekarang. Kita berikan mereka waktu untuk berdua. Ayo pergi. Kamu masih di bawah umur._

 **END!**

 **Note :**

 **Halloooow.** _ **It's been a long time since I posted last fanfic. DON'T ASK ME WHAT KIND OF FANFIC IS THIS!**_ **Aku cuman nulis pas lagi bosen dan** _ **feels like 'sucks' at my life.**_

 **SIAPA YANG KENA VIRUS SEVENTEEN COBA ANGKAT TANGAN**

 _ **YOON JEONGHAN IS SUCH AN ADOREABLE ANGEL, YOU KNOW?!**_

 _ **AND JEONGCHEOL IS LIKE A CUTIE FLUFFY LOVELY COUPLE!**_

 **Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku lagi buat sequel Default. Tapi idenya** _ **stuck**_ **di tengah jalan** _ **and I don't know what do I do**_ **buat kelanjutannya. Kalo aku dapet** _ **a briliant idea**_ **dan bisa dipake buat ngelanjutin aku bakal lanjut dan post.** _ **Just, don't expect much to me, okay?**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED DEFAULT! ILYSM!**_

 _ **Last, mind to review?**_


End file.
